power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Bird Civilization
'''Soul Bird Civilization '''is the ninth episode of Power Rangers Wild Force and it’s the return of The Soul Bird Plot The Rangers come against a Powerful Org Named Retinax And has Freeze Org to froze there Megazord, Crystals, And their growl phones the Rangers were save thanks to the Soul Bird. Story (Theme Song) Episode 9: Soul bird Civilization At a Train Station At Night Xasco And Zanica are looking for something as Zanica tells him to be quiet as her horn has senses a Org and they found one around the Back. “Retinax.” Zanica says as she looks at him. “Is it really you.“ Zanica says as she looks at him ”Yes.” Retinax answers. Xasco looks at Him. ”Hey you were Master Org‘s personal Body Guard, where have you been.” Xasco asked as he looks at him. Retinax looks at them. ”Well I was stormed to protect Master Org when he was destroyed I roam the planet a shame but I heard his daughter Princess Org is here for Revenge for her father.” Retinax says as he looks at the 2. Zanica looks at Him. ”Here let us bring you to her.” Zanic says as she looks at him. Retinax stop them. ”No I need to redeem myself by destroying Princess Org’s arch nemesis in battle.” Retinax says as he looks at them. ”Think someone.” Xasco says as he looks at Zanica As they take Retinax with them and Xasco and Zanica talking as Princess Org is watching. On The Anamarium Princess Shayla is holding the Soul Bird egg as Lucy watches her. ”Princess Shayla the egg reminded me of me when I was a baby being taken to The orphanage growing up in Turtle Cove without my family with me.” Lucy says as she looks at her. As the fountains showed showing Retinax. ”Rangers this seems like a powerful org be careful.” Princess Shayla says as she looks at them. The ranger went down Morph. ”Who are you and what do you want.” Red Lion (Lucy) Wild Force Ranger demands His as she points at him. ”I‘an Retinax I’am Master Orgs Guard And I will prove my favor back by destroying you Rangers.” Retinax says as he point at them. The Rangers put there Weapons together and Red Lion (Lucy) Wild Force Ranger slash the Sword through Retinax but he dodge it making the Rangers Carson down. As Xasco And Zanica came by. ”Who is that.” Retinax asked. ”This is Freeze Org he’ll freeze The Rangers.” Xasco says as he interduce him to Retinax. As the Rangers fight Freeze Org As they split up Freeze Org froze Red Lion (Lucy) Wild Force Ranger, Blue Shark (Peter) Wild Force Ranger, And Black Bison (Adam) Wild Force Ranger. ”Haha so long Rangers.” Freeze Org says as he’s about to destroy the 3 Rangers. But Red Lion (Lucy) Wild Force Ranger grabs his legs As Blue Shark (Peter) Wild Force Ranger And Black Bison (Adam) Wild Force Ranger got out their Weapons. ”Blue Shark Fighting Finns.” Blue Shark (Peter) Wild Force Ranger shouts as he gets out his Weapons. ”Black Bison Axe.” Black Bison (Adam) Wild Force Ranger tells as he gets out his Weapons. Lucy looks at them. ”Thanks Guys now HIYAH Red Lion Fangs Ha.” Red Lion (Lucy) Wild Force Ranger shouts as she gets out her weapon. ”Red Lion Blaster Fire HIYAH.” Red Lion (Lucy) Wild Force Ranger shouts as she blast her Balster and shots Freeze Org as he falls downs and explodes into pieces. ”Zanica make him grow.” Retinax orders her. Zanica gots out her wand. ”Evil spirts of toilet and strife bring this fallen Org new life Hiyah.” Zanica says as she sprouts out her growth beans and made Freeze Org Grow. As Yellow Eagle (Kimberly) Wild Force Ranger tosses the Black Bear and White Bear Crystal to Blue Shark (Peter) Wild Force Ranger And White Tiger (Ashle) Wild Force Ranger And put into their Sabers. ”WILDZORDS DESCEND.” The Rangers says as they call their zords As the Gorilla, Black Bear, Polar Bear, Yellow Eagle, And Black Bison Zords combines into the Kongazord. ”Kongazord ready.” The Rangers say As they Battle Freeze Org. As Freeze of Freeze them with coldness as they dough it as Freeze org holds the Kongazord freezing it and its self as he destroyed himself. ”Guys he froze the Kongazord.” Blue Shark (Peter) Wild Force Ranger says as he and others are covered with frost. Retinax look at them saying they’re frozen stuck in their Megazord. ”We’re not down yet we still have our crystals.” Red Lion (Lucy) Wild Force Ranger says as she and others gets their Sabers only to Discovered their Crystals are frozen. ”Guys our Crystals our frozen too.” Yellow Eagle (Kimberly) Wild Force Ranger says as she looks at the crystals. The Others jumped out as they Demorphed and injured and discovered their Growl Phines are also frozen so they fought Retinax, Zanica, And Xasco as they steal the Frozen Crystals leaving them injured. ”Look at them useless And powerless it seems unfair.” Xasco says as he looks at them. “Yeah since we care about playing Fare.” Zanica says as she looks at them. ”Oh yeah.” Xasco says as he looks at him. ”It was this easy to redeem myself I would returned must sooner goodbye Rangers.” Retinax says as he and Zanica And Xasco swings their weapons to Destroyed them. ”NO!” Lucy shouts as she and her friends protect their selves. As a loud ringing comes from and bothers they’re ears as Peincess Shayla appears with egg as the Crystals comes back to them. ”It’s the Soul Bird whos doing this.” Ashley says as she looks at them. ”READY.” Lucy shouts as gets out her Growl Phone. ”READY.” The Others shouts as they got out their growl phones. “WILD ACCESS.” The Teens day as the morph. The went to Fight Retinax, Zanica, and Xasco. ”Soaring Eagle HIYAH Crystal Saber Ha.” Yellow Eagle (Kimberly) Wild Force Ranger shouts as she appears with wings and with her weapon and pounce on Xasco. ”Iron Bison.” Black Bison (Adam) Wild Force Ranger says as he poses. ”Noble Tiger.” White Tiger (Ashley) Wild force Ranger says as she poses. As the 2 drag Zanica on the ground and hit her on the rock. As Red Lion (Lucy) Wild Force Ranger uses her Red Lion fangs and attack Retinax. ”Use Red Lion Girl will never stop me from redeeming myself.” Retinax says as he looks at her. Lucy looks at him. ”Will never let you do that like my Family wouldn't Ha Red Lion Blaster Gatling Mode Ha.” Red Lion (Lucy) Wild Force Ranger shouts as she gets out her Blaster. As Retinax erupts In sparks as she finished him off as he make himself grow as he lets down rock and burried Xasco and Zanica inside the rocks. As athe Rangers went back on the Kongazord and were knocked out and the Soul Bird egg has finally hatched. “Guys look it’s the Soul Bird.” White Tiger (Ashley) says as she points at the Soul Bird. ”Yes, Yes it finally hatch go on jumped in.” Princess Shayla says as the Rangers jumped on the Soul Bird. ”Soul Drive, Merge.” Red Lion (Lucy) Wild Force Ranger says as she and her friends enter The Kongazord. ”The Soul Bird give the Kongazord twice the Power.” Red Lion (Lucy) Wild Force Ranger says. ”Now the Soul Bird is our Coffpitt.” Yellow Eagle (Kimberly) Wild Force Ranger says as she looks at the others As Retinax attack then the rangers fight back with the Zord as The soul Bird glows. ”What is is Soul Bird.” Red Lion (Lucy) Wild Force Ranger says as she asked him. ”Lucy Red Lion is saying that the Soul Bird needs to merge into the Red Lion in order for it to heal you need to form the Wild Force Megazord.” Peincess Shatla explains as she looks at them. ”You mean we have to leave the Zord.” Black Bison (Adam) Wild Force Ranger says as he looks at Lucy. Red Lion (Lucy) Wild force Ranger looks at them. ”We have to do it Let’s form the Wild Force Megazord.” Red Lion (Lucy) Wild Force Ranger says as she looks at them. ”Soul Bird detached.” Red Lion (Lucy) Wild Force Ranger says as she and her team left the Kongazord and the Wild Force Megazord combined. ”Wild Force Megazord Ready.” The Rangers Says as they enter the Megazord. Retinax looks at them. ”You Teens won’t stop me from redeeming myself.” Retinax says as he Charge at them. The Rangers look at each other. ”Soul Bird Cannon.” The Rangers says as the Soul Bird Cannon open and the Blast from the others. As it destroyed Retinax and the rangers enjoy their victory. ”I can’t believe this the soul Bird Power is amazing it will upgrade your Megazord.” Princess Shayla says as she looks at the others. Lucy looks at her Crystal. ”Im just glad your healed Red Lion.” Lucy says as she looks at her Crystal. Retinax as risen from boulders and failed to recognize Princess org and Princess Org destroy Retinax to keep him Silence. Characters Wild Force Rangers Allies Villains Trivia S S